


Not that Tinder Love

by flickeringheartbeat



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a rollercoaster of emotions, not that typical fluff fanfic, some chapters contain explicit words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat
Summary: An AU which covers the story of a third-wheeling bestfriend named Rachel, an architecture undergraduate, and Marcus, a musical guild member at Cornell University that met tragically in Tinder, an online matching application.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used Kyuhyun and Donghae's english names so it would sound unique so please bear with it (hehe) and I hope I won’t receive any violent reactions from you guys. :--) This is totally a product of my boredom and frustration from focusing in academics. *laughs awkwardly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is #done of Hyukjae and Aiden's silliness, went to Arcadia to meet her match and mistook Heechul, his friend as Marcus.

" _We accept love we think we deserve_ ", they said.

And I, a stressed part-timer undergraduate, wanted to add—“unless you fight for it and sometimes it’s so tragic, just like my life right now.”

 

The rays of the sun hit me as I woke up, and I realized that it’s actually weird when you have to say that you slept in your bestfriends’ bedroom… and they’re guys.

My name is Rachel. My hair is always disheveled, height is not quite short and not quite tall, so is my intelligence. Everything that I have from body to skills are average.

Despite from being an average woman, I still consider myself as lucky since I haven’t experienced being left out from my parents’ love. Isn’t it amazing? They love me even I am filled with flaws. I cut classes just to go somewhere to unwind, and celebrate music festivals during examinations. But of course, it’s such a bad thing to do, especially when your parents worked their arses off just to make your future stable.

And here I am, sitting on a couch, undecided whether to continue finishing the remaining units so I can graduate.

My parents are busy with their work, my brother is a software engineer in Gazooble, and I am… well a well-rounded shape potato. Kidding aside, I’m an architecture undergraduate. My best friends are Aiden and Hyukjae, and let me tell you this: they are annoying. They never fail to make my blood boil.

Additional to them being the annoying little crapheads, Aiden and Hyukjae are actually a couple. And watching them being romantic and bitter to each other gets me on my nerves. Even though they do that frequently, Aiden and Hyukjae will always be my crying shoulder since middle school until today.

But of course when your best friends are in love with each other, the painful thing as being the single one in the squad is becoming a third-wheel to them. Now I think this is the right time for me to cry a river.

_To cry a river because I always felt like I am left out;_

_To think that I have no one to entrust when I share my problems, even if my family is the first one to hear it;_

_To realize that they don’t need you since they have their problems to face as a couple;_

_To resist the urge to smash their heads when they told me to find for someone else aside from my family whom I can share my problems at;_

 

“Hey Rach, get your phone. We took it while you were sleeping so we could make a Tinder account for you. It’s actually fun!” Aiden teased as he placed my phone on the their coffee table. Appalled, I took my phone, grabbed my bag and without any word, left their apartment.

 

…And to lose my shit when they made a Tinder account for me to match with someone else and date. A bunch of shitheads, indeed.

 

I went out from the building to find for a taxi so I can go home. Still shocked from the sudden events happened, I unlocked my phone and opened Tinder. I never felt this embarrassed within my whole life while configuring the matches. Oh my gosh.

 

While half-focused finding for a match, I suddenly think about Aiden and Hyukjae in the apartment. Aren’t they aware of what they did to me? Are they trying to throw me away just because they’re together for almost nine years? Wow, what the hell.

 

I actually have no idea on how to use this shitty online matching app either, that’s why I am clueless about this user that I can’t swipe to find for another anymore.

 

The username is Marcus Cho, 26 and it says a gamer. Still clueless about how to use the application, I tried to swipe but the phone lagged. I pressed anywhere and unfortunately, it says we’re matched.

 

“What is this... The vampire-named guy is chatting me.” I muttered, and looked away from my phone and asked the driver to tell me that I reached home which is located at Sky Springs. I looked back on my phone, the screen showing that Marcus Cho is waiting for my reply. "Hi!" Shit, shit, and shit.

 

I composed myself, fiddled my hands, and typed. “Hello. Can I tell you something?“

 

“Hey I hope you’ll come to Arcadia tonight at 9 sharp bye!” the Marcus guy replied.

 

I was flustered and speechless, not knowing that this is the first time that I yelled inside a taxi cab. “WHY AM I GOING TO DATE A GUY FROM AN ONLINE MATCHING APPLICATION???”

 

Out of timing, the taxi cab driver hit the brake and looked at me, worried. He’s on his mid-forties so I guess the whole thing startled him so much. Same, mister. Same here.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“Um. Yeah? My apologies if I shocked you. I’m so sorry.” I apologized without looking straight at him. If my mom was here, she would’ve lost her shit and immediately did a one-hour counseling once we reach home.

 

“No need to worry, it’s just that my reflexes are poorly functioning. I’m used to that kind of voice anyway but it’s so new to me that someone screamed about instant dating. Please be careful.” He looked at me, so worried, and pointed the house on the right, asking me if that’s my house. “Is that your house?”

 

“Um… no but it's okay. I'll just walk. Thank you mister.” I thanked him for the concern he gave, and wished him a safe trip. The weather is so windy that my hair can’t be described anymore. I look like a bruja for crying out loud.

 

I reached home, and good thing my brother’s car is parked outside so I went inside and rushed to my bedroom, trying to sink in everything that happened recently.

\---

 

“Rach. Rachel. Wake up. You’re on the floor sleeping. It’s already 7 in the evening. Mom’s in the living room.” I woke up from my brother’s non-stop shaking on my feet and immediately got up when he said _Mom_. “Wow, great. Mom is such a three- letter name that you’re afraid to face at. I’m pretty sure that you’ll be in trouble again once she sees you like this.” He said as he reaches his hands for me to get up.

 

As I stood up, I fixed my things since I stayed in Aiden and Hyukjae’s for two days. After that, I went downstairs to greet Mom. She looked at me as if I saw a ghost. “Rach. What’s your problem?” she asked.

 

Realizing that I was zoned-out because of the time and the “meeting” with Marcus guy, I shook my head no and she ignored it. “Typical you.” She said.

 

\---

Mom told me that Dad’s still in the office until 11, which is so new to me since he always got home not less than 2 in the dawn. I’m in my bedroom, facing the closet, debating whether to go to Arcadia tonight or not.

 

Without any hesitation, I dialed Hyukjae’s number and shockingly, they immediately picked up. “Hi Rachel, we wanted to s—“

 

“It’s okay. No need to worry about it. Since you made this problem, I want you to help me get rid from this thing.” I said, hearing their audible sighs of relief. They paused for a while and Hyukjae asked. “Wait, you’re going to meet up your match?”

 

I rolled my eyes. _Isn’t it obvious, Hyuk?_ “Perfect question. Yes I am, dumbass. Now help me.”

 

“Ey Hyuk, give me the phone. Hey R-Rach. Listen to me. I think you should wear--”

 

“Please don’t say a preppy dress because if you’re going to tell me then I should head outside and meet my match no matter what I am wearing today.”

 

The other line was so silent and later, Aiden talked back. “Um, actually yes.”

 

“Okay. Bye.” I hang up, and bid goodbyes to my brother and mother, leaving them speechless, I guess.

 

\---

 

I took a taxi cab to reach Arcadia, and fortunately I arrived on time. The place is filled by game manias, which are mostly guys. Good for me that I’m on my oversized shirt and sweatpants so it blends well with the others.

 

I have nowhere to go so I waited on a kind of weird character league game area and looked around the place. It’s odd.

 

I was about to move to another place when a man wearing a fancy red headband with three guys approached me.

“Woah, you must be Rachel!” He said. I can’t believe that this Marcus guy is prettier than me.

 

Doubting, I nodded anyway. “I am. So you’re Marcus? Uhh…hi, I’m Rachel. But seriously, I have to tell you something.” I reached for my hand for him to shake it, but he laughed, making me puzzled.

 

“Goodness! Have you really think that I’m Marcus? Have you searched for the profile?”

 

“Profile? Um, the display picture is a garden and...uh—“ I paused, confused about the situation. “I have no idea about Tinder, I swear. My best friends made me an account and suddenly I got matched with Marcus though—“

 

“Mi lady. Sorry for the misleading information but I am Heechul. You can call me Heenim and the Marcus guy that you’ll meet is—” he looked back and pulled the guy who’s about to swallow the ground because he never looked at us. “This!” he faced Marcus and patted his back. “Ya, meet your match.”

 

Heechul. His name fits his personality well. I can’t help but laugh while he’s trying to get the _finally-it’s-the-Marcus_ guy face me. I was waiting and finally he showed his face.

 

He was looking at me as if he already knew me before. I looked at him from head to toe and let me tell you this: he’s a handsome, lanky and tall guy. The two guys left standing behind Heechul were looking at me too, waiting for my response.

 

“Um. You know, I actually have to tell you something important. I swear, I need to fix this problem that my best friends made so please don’t cut me off.” I said nonchalantly so Heechul won’t interrupt me. “Okay.” They replied in unison.

 

“The reason why I went here is firstly, I think you heard it before, that I have to fix this problem so there won’t be any misunderstandings later on. Secondly, though it’s kind of a good thing that I met my ‘match’… well, the thing here is, I’m not interested for this matchy-matchy date. And lastly, I’m not up for dating so if you want something to clarify more, please tell me immediately.” I said in a serious tone so they won’t disagree anymore.

 

“Can you give us a minute?” asked the other guy, so I nodded and waited for their response. Marcus paid attention to the league game from a distant since he must’ve been so embarrassed with this thing that’s why he looked away from his friends. Later on, the two guys have finally faced me.

 

They asked me to distance ourselves from Marcus and told me that “Marcus is actually a frustrated guy, I mean a man, no, damn, yes a man.”

 

“Word.”

 

“Right. Sorry. Yeah, whatever you call it. Well we actually made his account so he has to suffer but can you please give him a chance? I mean, you know. It’s just for a week.” Heechul paused, and huffed his hair stuck on his nose, exhausted. “I know that we can find for others as his match but we think that you’re already fit for him. Seriously.”

 

I didn’t see this coming actually. I’ve never experienced this before. A stranger begging me to date his friend, and I think it could be a serious problem but I guess it would be a big help for Marcus if I’ll take this. Aside from that, his friends are stupid for making Tinder as a way to find a counselor, or maybe they’re broke?

 

Heechul and his friend were so anxious to what my response could be, so I let out a big sigh, and made a deal with them. “Okay, fine. I have to ask something that could help your friend in one week, then I’ll tell you the things happened. Deal?” I reach out my hand and they happily took and agreed on my deal.

 

“So shall we start it tonight? Just for an hour? We’ll tell Marcus and leave him to you right after this, okay? By the way, I’m Gunhee. Nice to meet you tonight.” Gunhee says as Heechul approached Marcus and pulled him to face me.

 

\---

 

“This is really awkward.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Can we introduce to each other formally?”

 

“Yeah? I suppose. Anyway, I’m Marcus, 26, a musical student from Cornell University. And you?”

 

“Rachel. I’m 23, an architecture undergraduate from the same university.” I said as I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes widen a bit, like he knew that he already saw me just somewhere in the campus.

 

“Well I always see you in the architecture building before.”

 

“Ah, I see. It’s obvious in your expression... And uhh, yeah, but I stopped last year, due to personal problems.”

 

He nodded as he knew about my situation and I continued talking. “I actually like cutting classes and go somewhere. I feel like I’ve pressured myself from the degree that I took until my professors lost the patience to warn me. You know, the architecture faculty in Cornell are … um mother-like?”

 

“I know. But you should’ve continued. It’s your passion, right?” he asked, still facing the table.

 

“It is. But I don’t like the feeling that I’m surrounded by people more than average of my skills. It’s bemusing me.”

 

Marcus looked up and finally I’ve got to see his face again, but judging me. “Are you for real?” he asked.

 

“Yes I am? What’s wrong with that?” I asked. “Nothing, it’s so new to me.” He said.

 

“I assume you’re the best in your class, aren’t you?”

 

“Kind of, though I cannot really tell that by myself since it’s just one course. Not the degree I took before.” He said that made me confuse.

 

“What? So music is the second one you’re currently taking at? Hold-up, that’s crazy.” Staring at him, I can believe that I’m talking to a guy with dual degree. Well, not that since it’s obvious on his looks: nerdy.

“Yes.”

 

“So what’s your profession regardless of being admitted in school of music?” I asked.

 

“Actually, I was a math lecturer for at least, a year and half.” He answered that had me speechless.

 

I laughed, kind of embarrassed since a genius is judging me right now. “You really are something! That’s great.” He smiled on my compliment and I asked him. “By the way, how did you become familiar with me? You know… I wasn’t present in the campus for a year.”

 

“There’s a one main way to the four schools, right? Music, architecture, engineering and applied science, and arts and literature.” He said and I agreed. I finally got his point wherein he always see me everywhere among the three buildings since school of music and architecture are closer to each other. “Right. Such a shame that I’ve never seen you before. Well that’s because I’m outside most of the time, loving life until panic monster rushes in to my mind telling me that finals is coming. Life’s never been this great, I guess?”

 

Unexpectedly, Marcus laughed for like, ten seconds and finally calmed himself. “It’s so nice chatting with you. Both of us are extraordinary in different terms. Anyway, did Heechul said something awful about me?” he asked.

 

“Nothing. It’s about the deal that this ‘date’ will last next Monday. It’s a week of long suffering. You can now breathe without worries.” I assured him and he responded with a smile.

 

We stopped talking, and as the crowd outside went fewer than before, we bade goodbyes to each other and made on our way home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is going back to Cornell and almost fought with her bestfriends due to Aiden's bluntness, Marcus was surprised at her appearance in the university and had their second conversation.

Yesterday was so exhausting. My best friends dumped me, made fun of me by creating an online dating account and got me paired a genius.

 

I woke up so early and mind you that I did this for the first time in 4 months. I guess I was bothered by the conversation we had with Marcus last night. I went downstairs, and just as I reached the living room I tiptoed towards the kitchen after seeing my mom watching her garden in the lanai, but I failed.

 

“Rachel, you went home late. Where were you last night?” she asked. I lie down on the couch, thinking about last night’s conversation with Marcus.

 

_“I actually like cutting classes and go somewhere. I feel like I’ve pressured myself from the degree that I’m taking at until my professors lost the patience to warn me. You know, the architecture faculty in Cornell are … um mother-like?”_

_“I know. But you should’ve continued. It’s your passion, right?” he asked, still facing on the table._

_“It is. But I don’t like the feeling that I’m surrounded by people more than average of my skills. It’s bemusing me.”_

_Marcus looked up and finally I’ve got to see his face again, but judging me. “Are you for real?” he asked._

“Rach? Honey, you’re on your own world again.” I looked back, and this time I faced mom, serious. “I know that it’s such a burden for you to look after me and this is what I did for you in exchange. I mean I-I… this is so frustrating.” I raised up my arms and covered my face. I have to gather up my courage to tell her that I wanted to finish my degree. She looked at me as if she knew my point, and smiled.

 

“You want to finish architecture?” she asked.

 

“Yes. I was actually waiting for you to say that.”

 

“C’mere, I have to tell you something.” I hovered to Mom’s side and looked at her. “Tell me then,” I said.

 

“You really have to fight that inferiority that you’ve been carrying for more than a decade. If you made it in grade school and middle school, I believe that in this stage, you still can do it. I believe in you, sweetie. You’re my best architect in the making. Okay? Now go upstairs and fix yourself. Prepare the requirements.” She pushed me towards the kitchen and added, “Let’s have breakfast first. Your brother prepared these for us before he left for work.”

 

***

We rode a taxi cab and told mom to drop me off at Hyukjae and Aiden’s apartment. She said it’s okay but she have to go first since she has an appointment at 10. I finally made it to their apartment so I rushed to their room to tell them that I’m going back to finish my course.

 

“Is anyone inside? Hyuk? Aiden?” I knocked for several times, but there was no response. “You better open the door before I’m going to break this!” I yelled and luckily it opened, with the sight of shirtless Aiden rubbing his eyes.

 

You know, even though I love those 2 idiots a lot, I have to admit that I used to have a great crush on Aiden before Hyukjae and him became official. And mind me to tell you, even our schoolmates in middle school experienced that phase wherein they fell in love at first sight on Aiden. That’s how famous he is.

 

“Any news about your date?” was the first thing he asked. I smacked him in the head and he finally realized that I’m not here to joke. “Aish. Anyway, I’m sorry about yesterday.” He looked down, waiting for me to answer. We’re still standing in the door, and Hyukjae was already behind him.

 

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” I asked. They looked at each other and chuckled. “Oh, that.” We head inside and I sat in their couch.

 

“Coffee?” Aiden asked. “Nope. I’m alright. I have to tell you something good.” I said, making them stop from doing their stuffs and looked at me with serious expression. “So what was it about?”

 

“I’m going back to the uni. For good.”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes widen from surprise. “Uni? So you’re going to stop working at Dibs at the Ribs?” Hyukjae asked.

 

“Yes. Now can you please drop me off in Cornell? My money is fit for the university’s extra payments so I need your help.” I said as I got up from my seat and about to head outside.

 

“Can you just text your mom to fetch you here? I mean we just woke up.” Aiden answered.

 

I looked at them intensely. “Let me remind you that we’re not yet on equal terms, so please drive me to Cornell. NOW.”

 

Hyukjae sighed and told Aiden to shut up. “Calm down, calm down calm down. Stop with that stern look, Rach. Please. I know, we know okay, don’t mind Aiden since he’s always in his world. Sit down and wait for us. We have to get our shirts first.”

 

***

The duo dropped me off and I thanked them for being considerate. I went inside the administration hall to fix the courses that I left. We had a long discussion with the registrar and the school’s dean, and finally, after an hour, they allowed me to take the majors so I’m going to Kennedy Building to get the schedules. As I finished organizing my courses and schedules, someone poked me, seeing a perplexed Marcus on my presence here in the campus.

 

“Are you here because—“

 

“I need to get back, so I did.” I said, assuring him that I’m not joking.

 

He tried to keep his expressionless face but gave up as he shakes his head in disbelief. “You really are something. Anyway, I have to head home. I just got finished with the rehearsal.” Then he started to walk away.

 

Suddenly, Heechul’s words reminds me of something, so I ran to him. “Hey, Marcus. Can we go in for a walk? It won’t take long.” I asked, hoping that he won’t decline it. I mean, we’re ‘dating’. At least I have to say something to Aiden and Hyukjae, so as to Heechul after this agreement ends.

 

“Sure.” He smiled.

***

We’re at the Geneva Building, particularly the law school so we sat on the benches outside. We watched the trees gleaming under the sun’s rays, and Marcus broke the silence between us. “Why won’t you go home? Are you alone?” he asked.

 

“Mmm hmm. Mom’s got an appointment in work, my brother is probably fixing the bugs in Gazooble and my father’s at factory right now. How about you?”

 

“Same thing here. My mom’s busy in our business, my sister is on vacation abroad, and my father’s at a university right now. All of us are working but I think I don’t consider myself as that since I have to finish my degree in music.” He said with his attention fixated on the busy people going in and out of the building.

 

“Well, actually I am working on a part-time job at Dibs at the Ribs. I haven’t made any concrete reasons yet to resign so I have to stay here first.” All I have to think is that I wanted to have a stable job by the end of this struggle. I sighed at the thought of my everyday scenario in Dibs at the Ribs. “Life was good when the few things that you fear are the annoying complaints of the customers, faint sound of chatting people every early morning, and slight hitting of forks and plates. And also offering a free drafting project for your boss’ son’s engineering drafting course. I will miss them a lot.”

 

“Oh. So what year are you in this fall?”

 

“Third. I am supposed to graduate by next year but since I did a mess then I have to take the consequences.”

 

Silence followed. But then he spoke up. “You’re incredible. You made such a difficult decision, no lies. But honestly, you’ll definitely enjoy your life as a college student again, just like me.”

 

I looked at him and chuckled, “You mean half college student, half lecturer in math. Okay, you got me there. Thanks for joining me in the short walk though. I appreciate it.” I got up, took the folders beside and about to head back to Kennedy Hall when he spoke. “Wow, you’re going to leave me after I gave you a compliment. Nice.” His expression was blank, and I was startled by his response.

 

“Did you just—sassed me? Wow, you’re a brat. I didn’t see that coming.” Speechlessly staring at him, he looked at me and smirked.

 

He’s one of a kind guy that almost killed me with that thing. That was, hot.

 

 _That’s so stupid of you, Rachel. Now get into your ass and walk away._ “I’m going to leave. I still have to check my schedules again. You can go home now. Bye.” I waved at him as I started to walk back to Kennedy Building and I heard him bidding goodbye. “Bye, Rachel.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's final decision whether she'll quit her job or not, Ralph is a kill-joy, and her first Tinder conversation with Marcus.

Finally, I am admitted to the university after few confirmations on my schedules and the remaining units. While in a taxi cab, I am still stuck on making an excuse to end my part-time job at Dibs on the Ribs, then suddenly, the thought of having a temporary job gets me. _It’s just a part-time job; everything’s temporary so I should ask my boss to quit since I can’t do two things together._

As I reached home, my heart suddenly raced after seeing my brother’s car parked in front of the house. It’s too early for him to be at home, I mean it’s just 2 in the afternoon, but why too early?

 

“Hey. You’re early today.” I said as I entered inside.

 

“There’s an internship program in Gazooble, and since there are a lot of seniors like me, I excused myself from participating since I’ve done that for almost 4 years.” He answered, still surprised on my reaction. “Why? Aren’t you happy that you won’t be alone in these hours?” He added.

 

I shook my head in disapproval. “Of course, no. I was just surprised. At least you can rest now.”

 

“Right. Anyway, Mom called me that you’re finally going back to Cornell. I suppose you’re not going to work on your part-time anymore.” He smiled.

 

Taken aback from what he said, I involuntarily sat down on the couch and dropped my envelope. His reaction is so priceless. He picked the envelope and handed it to me. “You find it really hard to make an excuse to your boss, right?”

 

“Damn you. I keep on thinking about that until I arrived here.” And he laughed after seeing my displeased reaction.

 

He hovered beside and was dead-ass eyeing at me. “Mom, Dad, and I know that you’re not good at faking facial expressions, that’s why the three of us won’t find it hard to troubleshoot of what you’re thinking or feeling right now and you know what? It’s funny and amazing at the same time when you think about it.”

 

I let out a big sigh, defeated. “I know!  So now that you finally found out, can you help me instead of making fun of me? Please?”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. “Seriously? It’s easy. You only need the confirmation of Mrs. Brown whether she wants you to quit that job or not. Tell her that you really need enough time to focus on your course and if she says yes then thank her.” After that, he got up from the couch, took my bag and envelope, and went upstairs. “You better sleep.”

 

My mind still rambles about the possibilities of my boss not wanting me to quit since she knows how much I am diligent to my work, and how I almost end up being a regular employee when I helped her son’s drafting project and aced at final practicum. Exhausted, I took off my shoes and slept on the couch.

 

\---

I woke up from the sizzling sound in the kitchen so I got up and saw my father preparing for dinner. Why is everyone so early today?

 

I walked to the kitchen to prepare the table. Dad looked at me, half-worried and half-happy. “This time, I believe that you can finally finish your degree, and I’m glad that I receive such good news before I got here.” He smiled.

 

“Does that mean you weren’t happy while I stopped?” I jokingly asked. He chuckled while shaking his head. “Of course, not. I was worried—worried that you won’t be able to find another job since you stopped from earning a degree. No matter how hard-working you are, companies prioritize those who earned a degree with job experiences.” He said as his attention is glued to the steak that he’s preparing now.

 

“Oh. Thanks Dad.”

 

I prepared the plates and other condiments on the dining table, and went upstairs to call Mom and Ralph.

 

I took out my phone from my bag and checked if someone messaged me.

 

_Tinder- You have 1 chat available. Slide to reply_

 

 _Is this Marcus?_ I opened Tinder, and yes he is.

 

“ _Hi, Rachel. About that thing happened this morning, I want to say sorry to you. I know you never saw that coming so I hope you’ll accept my apology. Thanks.”_

 

There’s nothing else to take seriously, to be honest. I guess he’s always that serious. “ _Haha, no biggies. Don’t take everything as serious. That’s too boring. No offense! : >_”

 

And as much as I wanted to chat with him, I added back. “ _Just in case I didn’t reply back, we’re having a dinner. We can talk random later. Bye!_ ” then I left my phone and called my mom and brother for dinner.

 

\---

Today’s dinner was fun. The main topic was me going back to the university, and the rest was so random. Dad was early since he’ll be promoted to a higher rank in their company tomorrow so he and Mom will be out the whole afternoon to date. Aren’t they adorable enough?

 

Ralph is out tonight for a party with his friends, Mom and Dad are in lanai, and I’m here on my bed, chatting with Marcus.

 

***

“ _Really? Oh, that’s great. My sister just got arrived so Mom and Dad had to fetch her right now at the airport._ ”

 

“ _Nice. Anyway, I’m planning to quit my job tomorrow. Too bad my brother already knew it before I have the chance to share it to them. Few weeks left then I’m back to fight with the pros again. *sighs*_ ”

 

“ _You’re quitting your job for real? In my opinion I think you can do it. And please, can you stop thinking about that? You’re great. Stop thinking negatively.”_

_“HAH! Ok then. Btw, I almost forgot this to ask you…”_

_“What now?”_

_“Were you listening to Heechul’s excuse before? You know, that day the first time we met?”_

_“Sorry, I don’t have any idea since my attention was on the outdoor league game. Care to tell me what it was about?”_

After reading his reply, I can’t help but hesitate if I should ask him that he’s ‘frustrated’ that’s why I it took me a couple of minutes responding for now.

 

“ _Rachel? Are you still up?”_

There’s nothing wrong with asking, right? We’re ‘dating’, so that’s an excuse.

 

“ _Yeah. I’ll get this straight. We had a small argument with Heechul that time, really. I strongly oppose this thing to happen then he told me that you’re a ‘frustrated’ guy. And that’s it.”_

Pressing Send button, he was unresponsive so I waited for his reply.

 

“ _Can we talk about that by tomorrow? After your appointment in Dibs?”_

_“Yeah sure. Message me the place.”_

_“Or tell me now where we’ll meet tomorrow. I’ll go straight ahead after.”_

_“Beethoven Hall rooftop. When’s the time?”_

Oh, the School of Music’s building. That’s nice.

 

_“4 in the afternoon? I’m not really sure for morning since my boss is really that chatty. I swear.”_

_“Okay then.”_

_“It’s almost 11. Aren’t you going to sleep?”_

_“Nah. I have to go back to Starcraft since I lost in the recent game.”_

_“Wait, were you playing while we’re chatting?”_

_“Nope. I was playing the whole afternoon. No need to worry._ _:)_ _”_

” _Ok. See you tomorrow. Gnite.”_

_“Sweet dreams, Rachel.”_

 

That was, sweet. _Rachel, you better stop._

 

Another exhausting day happened today but on the bright side, I had a good dinner with my family. I hope Marcus wins that Starcraft battle.

* * *

 

It’s been hours since I stand here in front of Dibs at the Ribs. A moment of truth later, I made my verdict by going inside and tell Mrs. Brown that I’ll be quitting my job.

 

Heading inside, Mrs. Brown welcomed me and was surprised at the same time. “Why aren’t you bringing a bag, Rachel? Is there a problem?” She asked, motioning me to go to her office.

 

We’re finally inside her office and right after she closed the door, I looked down in embarrassment. I am never like this before, and to be honest, I am that employee that hypes up everyone in the grill house. I always have my navy blue backpack since I always prepare my extras to do a short stretching exercise before we officially open the grill house. Now, I’m about to quit my favorite job in the world right in front of my boss.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Brown. Actually, I have no idea where to start with this. I mean—it’s normal right… that you can’t multitask from separate responsibilities?” I asked in a low voice and surprisingly, Mrs. Brown knows what I’m talking about. “So… you’re going back to the university… after a year?”

 

I gulped and breathed hard. She knew it. “Yes, Mrs. Brown. I am so sorry.” And I looked down after facing her.

A moment of silenced followed after. Then, she stands up and walked to my seat just to hug me. “I’m glad you’re going back.”

 

My eyes widen from Mrs. Brown’s comforting hug. Usually in movies, employees who wanted to quit their job only received a flat expression from their boss and then they’re out for good. But this is reality, right? I can’t believe this. “I have been thinking about this yesterday on how to say this that… about everything and I am always grateful for what you did to us—me just to become a better person by being concern with our personal issues and…” a moment later, tears are already rolling on my cheeks. “I wanted to say sorry for quitting this job. But I know that someone can replace me as a cashier and waitress and I wish for the best for Dibs because you’re such an amazing owner. I’m so lucky that aside from my family, I’ve been receiving love from you and the rest of the Dibs at the Ribs crew. I’m so sorry, Mrs. Brown.” I am already crying in front of her and she hugged me again.

 

“Rachel, even if I am lonely right now after hearing you quitting your job, I have no regrets of letting you go.” She breaks away from the hug to face me. “Sweetie, you have so much potential. As much as I wanted to keep you, I have to consider your educational status. You’re one of my assets in this business but I have to support you for finishing your degree. Remember how I almost end up appointing you into a regular employee when there were a lot of customers writing their feedback about you greeting, accommodating and following up their orders? Also, after you help Tom on his drafting subject? I wanted it so badly, but unfortunately, I remembered your resume. End it, sweetie. You are fully capable. Now that I almost fixed your inferiority problems after all these months, step up. Architecture is a challenging course so I consider it. Okay?” Mrs. Brown is so serious talking to me. We had direct eye contact while she was talking and I feel like she’s my mother. I still feel bad for her after all, like she’s been telling me the good things I’ve done to her customers.

 

“But of course, don’t forget to drop by here if you have extra time. I’ll tell the rest of the crew about this after you bid your goodbyes to them.” The atmosphere is so dull that’s why she tried to cheer me up.

 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Brown. I owe all of the things I learned here to you. I can’t wait to apply them when I go back to the uni this fall. Thank you so much.” I hugged her so tight because she will always be that only boss who can make you feel like home. I exit the office and saw a swarm of customers going in. The crew is busy so I went back again inside Mrs. Brown’s office to write a letter for them.

\--- 

As I made my way outside Dibs at the Ribs, I looked back to my watch to check the time and unfortunately, it’s almost 3 in the afternoon.

 

Seems like it’s a long conversation and confession after all.

 

I took a taxi cab to reach Cornell and I arrived at exactly three. I went to Beethoven Hall and it was so quiet. This is like, the 3rd time already since I went here because of musicals we had watched during my freshman year due to our minors which were from School of Arts and Humanities, and now, meeting Marcus.

 

Though the hall is so quiet, there’s a quite amount of people lurking here going to the auditoriums.

 

Oh, right. That reminds me.

 

I walk towards the first auditorium to look for the schedules. The first one is a presentation from a freshman section and the other one; the on-going one, is a rehearsal for a musical. _Maybe Marcus is here, I guess?_

 

I entered the auditorium and there were few people watching the rehearsal. I think most of them were from the school itself. I sat on the most corner part of the auditorium and started to watch the rehearsal.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cornell is widely known for its top quality School of Music students. This school have already received numerous praises from world-class musicians already so I guess their standards for every performances are top.

 

A lot of stills were done to take again and as I search and identify the performers on stage, I see Marcus. He’s focused on the director’s instructions and propped himself as they’re back to rehearse again. The three guys, including Marcus, were having a serious conversation and suddenly the stage went black. Then not a second later, a spotlight was shot straight to Marcus and he started singing.

 

I made my way to the auditorium’s exit and went over to look for the hall’s map to go to the rooftop.

 

***

  
Why am I ‘dating’ a guy with a top tier in talent?

 

Why am I ‘dating’ a guy who’s absolutely brilliant?

 

Why is Heechul so stupid for calling him frustrated?

 

My mind still rambles from the fact that a small percentage of the reasons why I returned to Cornell was because of Marcus. I mean, I don’t want to get embarrassed in front of a guy gifted with talents, and of course brains.

 

Good thing, the rooftop has three chairs so I sat from one of those and watched the university’s semi-aerial view. Way to go, Rachel. There’s a week left and you’re back again to architecture student life.

 

“Rachel?”

 

I feel like I jumped inside after hearing Marcus’ voice. I looked back and saw him approaching me wearing a white top and loose jeans. He smiled and waved his hand in my face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

I snapped back in reality, knowing that he’s already here. “Uh, hi. Um, I was early today though we had a long conversation with my boss.”

 

He got the chair and placed it beside me and sat. “So?”

 

“Long story short, my boss accepted it without bad blood.” I smiled, assuring him that Mrs. Brown and I agreed to it.

 

“That’s kinda nice to hear. So…”

 

“Another so, I want to ask you about that—you know, last night. Now, vent out.” I said, prepping myself to listen to him.

 

Fixing his sitting posture, he starts to talk. “The reason why I was set-up by Heechul, Gunhee and Ryeowook is due to my loneliness. I don’t know how to express my frustration to others that’s why I… I feel like as the years passed by, my relationship with others, as well as my family, is slowing becoming distant. I feel like as much as I wanted to be with someone else, I think that feeling is impossible anymore since I can’t create a conversation unless the person who I wanted to talk to is the first one to do it…and you know what? I loathe it.” He was fiddling with his fingers while he’s talking to me. He can’t even look at me and it was so weird because I just saw him performing with grace during their rehearsal.

 

“Really? Wow, you have different shades and let me tell you, it’s creepy.” I said and chuckled awkwardly.

 

He faced me, and surely he’s taken aback. “What?”

 

“Marcus Cho, 26, a gamer, a math genius, a sassy with an astounding voice but an awkward guy. Incredible.” I flicked my thumb in the air and his eyes widen.

 

“Wait, you were there during the rehearsal before you went here?” He asked, astonished.

 

I nodded and he covered his face. Why is he embarrassed?

 

“Are you embarrassed with your voice or surprised because I went to take a look in your rehearsal? It’s good anyway, so no need to worry about it.”

 

“Neither. I’m just… tired.”

 

“Yeah what you said, tall guy.”

 

A deafening silence followed and I’m having a hard time to continue our conversation. Time is running out and we’re just waiting for each other to speak.

 

“Okay… back to the topic, I think Heechul and the rest of his gang can’t set you up for this thing if you weren’t even troubled everytime. So can I ask you something? I mean, I’m trying to get this thing connected. Like, you know… I’m still clueless about what you said earlier.”

 

Marcus looks so tired and I know that he’s trying to be polite at me since we planned this last night. “Go ahead.” He simply replied.

 

“Have you experienced being in a relationship before?” I ask.

 

His body jerked off for a second after I asked him that question. He looked away from me and heaved a sigh. He probably had and I’m sure with it. “Yes.”

 

I knew it. I nodded in response and ask one last thing. “Were you happy about your past relationship with that someone else?”

 

He looked at me in disbelief but in the end he heaved a sigh again. “I guess, but I fucked it up.” After confessing, he closed his eyes.

 

“Marcus, word.”

 

“I know. My apologies.”

 

“Seems like you need a companion, in my opinion. Do you want me to tell you something more about what Heechul, Gunhee, and I argued about?” I asked, waiting for his response.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Aside from my opposition and that ‘frustrated’ guy they called you, they set you up since they want you to suffer from what you did and I assume that before—before we had our first meet-up, you had a serious social problem. That’s it.”

 

Marcus is looking at me seriously though you can tell that he’s too tired to give a reaction. He’s been silent for a while, then a minute later, he stands up and walked to see the School of Music’s neighboring schools.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to suffer with me. I know that I messed up big time before, you see? And it’s pathetic that the embarrassment has doubled after they created a Tinder account for me just to match with someone to become my counselor. For the love of God I’m not even a good friend for them. They suffered too because of me.” He keeps on shaking his head and forcing to close his eyes which means: he’s resisting the urge to cry.

 

The silence followed is so deafening. As I try to decipher everything he said, I come up to the conclusion that he badly needed a friend whom he can cry to. “Hey, Marcus.” I said and he looked at me.

 

“Don’t think of me as your counselor. Damn, I’m not even a psychology major.” Surprisingly, he smiled and returned to his seat. “Oh look, you’re smiling already.” I chuckled. “And do you know that I keep on thinking that we’re fake dating? It’s good to do these kind of things. It’s weird yet fun.” I added back and he’s kind of alive again.

 

“You really are something. That counselor-psychology student thing was hilarious.” He said while fixing his hair. “And yeah, I think we have to make this one week of fake dating productive.” He adds.

 

I look on my watch to check the time and fortunately, it’s 4:34 in the afternoon. We still have enough time to get to know each other.

 

“Have we formally introduced ourselves before?” I ask him and he shook his head yes. “But it’s only about our age and the course we’re taking now.”

 

“Oh. Okay, let me do it first. My mom is an interior designer and my dad is working as a mechanic in a textile company. I only have one brother which is currently a senior programmer in Gazooble though he’s too young to call him like that. I have two bestfriends—two idiot boy friends since middle school. And let me add this, they’re the ones who created a Tinder account for me since I’ve been third-wheeling them for 7 years.”

 

Does laughing have different shades too? ‘Cause Marcus is laughing at me and I feel like I’ve been insulted.

 

“I can’t believe this. We’re matched with the same reason. I’ve never been this amazed before. I like it.” He said between laughs. I know, Marcus. That feeling is so uncanny. “I know. But somehow, there’s still a difference… or perhaps there’s nothing to compare so let’s laugh it off instead.” I replied.

 

“Right. Anyway I have to introduce my family and friends. Uh, my mother runs a business, my father owns a special education grade school and my sister’s a musician. Ryeowook and Heechul are my bestfriends and Gunhee is just Heechul’s bestfriend but he takes care of me everytime so I can call him as my friend.”

 

I was about to speak up but he motioned to stop me. “And lastly, you can call me Kyuhyun. It’s honestly fun watching you calling me slightly displeased as Marcus.” He added.

 

Well that sounds so masculine. I like it.

 

“Okay then. Anyway, can I call a shorter name? Like Kyu?” I asked, and the way he reacted from ‘Kyu’ is priceless.

 

“No. You can’t.” He said sternly. I was taken aback so I made a gesture that I was just kidding. Is it safe to say that his ex-girlfriend named that for him?

 

“Okay, you wealthy guy. Now stop with that deathly stare.”

 

“Excuse me? You’re wealthier than me.” He said.

 

“Well your father owns a school and your mother runs a business so the two of you will inherit those and guess what, that’s a huge amount of wealth. Unlike mine since they’re working in companies. They may have large amount of bucks earned but it’s for their good. They share it with me when I needed something that’s why I took a part-time for a year. Too bad I let it go.” I said and it made me think again about Dibs at the Ribs, as well as Mrs. Brown. I hope they’re okay. I miss them already.

 

The atmosphere is back at being dull again. But then the silence has been broke. “You should’ve stayed at Dibs at the Ribs. Just saying.”

 

I looked away from him. I know but I have decided already. “It’s okay. To be honest, my boss was even happy for me returning here after a year. Also, I had treasured good memories with my co-employees. I’m satisfied.” I said.

 

“Well, that’s… great.” He simply replied.

 

I looked above and the sky is getting darker. The shades of the sky are so beautiful and the sun is on its way to set. Few people are left on the campus and that includes me and Marcus—I mean Kyuhyun.

 

“So… If you feel the need to talk to me then—wait” I paused for a while realizing that we always reach each other through Tinder. “Can we exchange numbers? Honestly speaking, it’s really weird to chat through Tinder. We may have been meeting for days but that application is haunting me.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, and seemed to agree with me. “Same here.”

 

We exchange numbers and went downstairs together. The hall is slowly becoming quieter than before and we head straight outside the building.

 

“Aren’t you going back to the hall to get your things?” I asked him. He had a rehearsal so that means he must’ve brought a bag.

 

“Nope. I kept them first in my bicycle before I went here.” He answered. Silence followed, and he speaks up. “Um, if you want to talk more then we can message each other.”

 

“It’s okay. I guess so, but I think I have to prepare my things and check my subjects again to fix my time table. You know, class is fast approaching and I need time management this time so I don’t have any excuses to cram anymore.”

 

He nodded and smiled. “Great! Goodbye. See you next time.”

 

“Likewise!”

 

And we left the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's been a while right? :) hehe 1st semester's finally over and luckily I survived it, but it doesn't mean that I can update daily since classes will start next week. And I apologize for posting the third chapter twice! I was so sleepy when I posted it and I wasn't even bothered that I posted it again lol. I hope you have a great day! Stay healthy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi Rach! How’s your day?”

What is up with Aiden today? This is weird. “I’m… okay? What’s with the sudden call tonight?”

“Oh! Um… I still feel bad about what we did before to you. Um…H-Hyukjae told me to send you off and fetch you by Monday. A-and… um…”

“Uh, I think we’re in equal terms now? You don’t have to do that anyway, like… I have my skateboard and you guys have work so it’s okay.”

“No! I’ll do it. Do you even know that there’s a myth about going alone during first day of school? So don’t do it.”

“What in the world are you talking? That myth you’re talking about doesn’t even exist in the first place... People don’t have precautionary measures or maybe they’re not that excited going back to school so something happened to them. Damn. You better stop—“

“Please, Rachel. Please?”

What can I do? Aiden is pleading. Why does he do this everytime we argue? I always get defeated by them.

Aiden’s line is still there, waiting for my answer. “Okay. But only this Monday. Deal?” I answered, and I can hear Hyukjae’s faint cheer from the other line. This is why I always question myself how I became best friends with those two idiots.

“Thank you!!!”

“What’s with thanking me? God please. Are you setting up something again?”

“Nothing. Have a great night! Bye!” and they dropped the call.

Only Ralph and I are here in the house since Mom and Dad had a night out, so we have our dinner just with the two of us.

“So, what time is your first class?” my brother asked.

“8 a.m.”

“Well, if that’s the thing, then I can drop you to Cornell.” He said. I stopped eating, and faced him.

“But, Aiden just called me that he’ll be sending me off to Cornell in Monday.” I said.

Brother’s face brightens up when I mentioned Aiden. “Oh, Aiden. Haven’t met him and Hyukjae for almost a year. Is Hyukjae teaching dance class? It’s been months since he quitted Gazooble.”

Hyukjae was one of my brother’s junior programmers before—for a year. He went straight as a regular employee after his internship because of my brother but unfortunately, he quitted since his eye problems started after working there so he had to quit. Also, he’s a great dancer that’s why Ralph assumed that he’s having a dance class.

“They’re busy with work, but I’m not sure with Hyukjae teaching dance. But he was actually planning before. I don’t have idea about it. Pretty sure he might gonna do that, but he needs to rest first.” I answered, as I am almost finished for my meal.

Ralph only nodded in response. Later, we finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen. He told me to tell Hyukjae and Aiden to drop a visit in our house if they have any vacant time.

 

Days have passed like a single tick from the clock’s short hand and it’s already Monday. I made my time table on Saturday and luckily my schedules are not that hectic. My class ends every 5 in Wednesdays so it’s not a big deal.

I prepared the things I bought yesterday for the whole semester, and Aiden’s vintage car was already parked outside our house, which is very…unusual. He’s always late.

Mom’s trimming the plants in the backyard, Ralph and Dad already went out together for work so I only have to bid goodbye to my mom.

“Have a great day honey! And tell Aiden not to over speed!” She yelled from the backyard as I made my way out to Aiden’s car. I can’t help but laugh.

Aiden greeted me, with Hyukjae on the driver’s seat. I feel like they’re sending me as a kid off to school for my first day of class.

Hyukjae started to drive and suddenly, he speaks up. “Rach, I’ve got something to tell you.”

I fished out my brush from my bag to fix my hair and motioned him to speak.

“I’ll be teaching at JVD’s after 2 months!”

My brother is really something.

I’ve been staring at Hyukjae, making him anxious. “What’s with that judging stare, Rach?” he pauses for a while, blinking fast. “Wow, I can’t believe I put you in a bad mood today—“

“No! You weren’t. I’m just…surprised—surprised by my brother. We talked about it last night. I can’t believe this.” I said while brushing my hair for the last time.

Hyukjae was also surprised. “Woah. Really?” he and Aiden looked to each other and faced me afterwards. We’re almost there in Cornell. “Anyway how’s your brother? I heard that he stopped heading an internship program in Gazooble. I guess he’s on a higher position already, right?”

“Yup. Oh, before I forget, we talked about you and he said that you two should drop off any time at our house. Brother’s already missing your silliness.” I said, and the idiots just nodded in approval. We’re already on the main gate.

“Just drop me here. Thank you guys. And please don’t forget! Or else Ralph will be upset at you two!” I said as I waved goodbye. Aiden rolled down the window and the two of them bade goodbyes.

Oh, I already missed this ambiance. It feels so good to be back again after a year.

***  
“Is that…Rachel? Here with us?” the other student—my new classmate asked to his seatmate.  
“Yeah. It’s surprising.” His seatmate answered.

I can hear the murmurs around since I am surrounded by juniors. Let me remind you once again that I was supposed to graduate next year.

I find for a comfortable area to sit and right after I found the perfect seat, someone poked me. “Hi! I’m Gino. Can you still remember me?”

Gino. He’s one of the junior members in miNiATURE club and I remember him as the jolliest one among the junior students before.

I smiled at him, knowing that he might be the only one whom I can talk to throughout this class. “Hello, Gino. I still am. Any news about the club? I haven’t been in touch with the squad for a year.” I said, and as he found an empty seat, he sat and started talking. “Well, they missed you. We’re supposed to join the Go Nature event but they were so busy and we ran out of ideas. But it’s alright since you’re back!” He exclaimed.

“I’m sorry again. I promise that we can make it happen again.” Then I whispered at him to ask about his, I mean, our classmates. “Are these people your classmates before or not? Their faces are so unfamiliar. I can only point out few that I slightly know.”

“Yep. Almost half of us shifted courses and retake the subjects they failed. Luckily, there were new shifters to this course so since you asked, well, they weren’t.” He answered. I nodded in response and I can’t believe that I only know few of them which means there were a lot of 2nd year students before who struggled a lot.

I was about to speak but Gino added back. “And you know what Rachel? The freshmen are now required to find for any seniors, which includes you, to get paired with them for… you know… course refreshers.” He said as he held his lanyard. Though I dropped during fall when I was in third year, the faculty didn’t change my lanyard but they put a blue strip on the edge which means a re-taker.

“Really? I think it’s a good idea. They’re not just getting advices from the old ones but also they can be friends with them too. Are there any new things happened in our school when I was not around?”

Gino was playing with his pen as if he’s trying to recall everything new happened before but in the end he only shrugged.

Not sooner, the professor arrived and started the lecture.  
*  
First class is not that bad after all, but I was in sudden shock about Prof. Lange’s facial features. She looks younger than before and I didn’t notice that it was her as she entered the room. She did few introductions about the course and gave an evaluation.

Next class starts after 30 minutes so I went outside the building and sat on a bench. Later on, a young guy—tall with a fair complexion, is approaching me.

He’s handsome though.

Still standing, his head was glued on the ground and I am just looking at him. As soon as I got up, he grabbed my arm and of course I was startled.

“I’m so sorry!” he said.

“No, no, no. No need to worry. I know you wanted to say something. But I was hesitant at first so… yeah, go on.” I returned to sit again on the bench and he was still standing.

“Um… I just wanted to ask you... if...I can…be… your partner for the refresher. Uh…” The young guy kept on scratching his head to say more and I already know what he was trying to tell me. I nodded and he was confused.

“You need a senior, right?” I asked.

He nodded. “Uh, yes but it’s really hard to find for seniors here in this school. Luckily I found you.”

“But I’m a re-taker, young guy.” I said.

His expression says a lot that he’s losing hope. Maybe there were a lot of freshmen in this course that’s why the struggle to find for a senior student is so tough.

I feel pity for him and I know that I can help him so I got up from the bench and patted his back. “Though I’m not a senior, well, you can pair with me.” I smiled for his assurance. His face brightens up, and sits beside me.

“Hello. I am Jeffrey. You can call me Jeff if you like it too.” He reached his hands for me to shake.

“I’m Rachel. It’s nice meeting you.” And we shook hands. “So, you’re a freshie. Have you joined any clubs here? It’ll be good if you joined any of them.”

He smiled once again, and this time, his dimples are totally visible. I can tell he’s a cheeky guy, and he can be cute too. “Um, actually…Gino told me that I should look for you since I just got joined in the miNATURE club. I keep on looking around and with my luck, I found you here outside the building.”

So he already knew me. Gino must’ve shown my club portrait to him. Damn, sometimes he can be annoying too, but not that ridiculous. “Okay…” is all I can say back.

“If you’re not yet aware of the schedule, we have to at least meet-up every Mondays and Fridays. That’s what they told us before we got admitted here.” Jeffrey was busy typing on his phone while talking to me.

“Okay. Anything to add more? I have to fix my schedules first but you don’t need to worry since I’ll be the busiest every Wednesdays. The rest of weekdays are okay.”

A moment later, he’s finally done on his business with his phone (but I think it’s about the schedule that he tried to set-up and my phone number) and smiled. “Thanks, Miss Rachel…-“

“Rachel.”

“Um, yeah… Rachel. Thank you so much for considering me. I’ll message you anytime. I’m sorry if I interrupted your free time.” He said. “No worries. I always like helping others. Have fun on your next class!” We stood up and waved each other goodbye as we parted ways.

****

“You don’t need to do this one actually. Guide lines should be at least 50% visible and try to check your section lines. Frankly speaking, they’re messy.”

Our professor, was busy roaming around while checking the works of her students. I was seated on the farthermost left corner of the drafting room and she approached me. She’s around my age but a year older, I think. She’s new here in Cornell.  
“Rachel. Any problems?” She asked.

Honestly, I don’t know her. Though she’s my senior, I barely saw her in any activities and events here in our school. An introvert, I suppose.

“Nothing. I just have to do a quick adjustment on my plate since my hands needed to adjust and readapt from proper sketching.” I smiled, hoping she’ll buy it. Good thing she nodded and stayed for a while. “Architect Zhang missed you and Arnold. “ She mumbled.

Oh. Arnold. The noisiest student of our batch. “Architect Zhang won’t miss me since I’ll still be here for another year.” Finalizing my last segment about flooring plan, I looked at my senior and moved closer towards her, and joked. “Other than that, since you know me, can you help me survive this semester? I need a compromise because this might be difficult for me to patch up.” I whispered to her and she chuckled.

“As you wish, Rachel.” And she returned in roaming around.

A short lecture after, she dismissed us and luckily but unfortunately, it’s the last subject for this day which is interior designing which means I’m back to face Architect Myers for almost two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and her two annoying bestfriends, the accidental first meeting with Gino's best friend and Marcus' guilt trip because he's an annoying 'dickhead'.

Barging out from the studio, I raised my arms and did a little stretching. You did well on your first day, Rachel! Way to go for the remaining days! 

 

On a serious thought, I hope I’ll stay like this until I graduate. It takes time to change for the better right? And might as well, I have to try harder of correcting my bad habits before so it won’t screw up again this time. Happy and contented, I walked home instead of taking a taxi cab so that I could acquaint the places I’ve been to before that I have already forgot due to work.

 

*

I arrived at home with a biggest frown expressed in my face. Aiden’s car is parked outside which means, they’re both here. I don’t know why it made me quite worried, but anyway, who cares? They’re here to visit Ralph since they haven’t talked for almost a year due to their works.

 

As I head inside, Ralph was busy talking to my two best friends in the garden. Mom and Dad aren’t home yet but the dining table was already prepared. Hyukjae saw me first and he ran to me as he engulfed me in his hugs, even though he’s skinny.

 

“This is the first time after three months that you hugged me.” I mumbled to Hyukjae. He giggled and let out a peace sign. “I’m proud of you!”

 

My expression changed real quick and Ralph, together with Aiden, laughed. “So how’s the first day?” My brother asked. 

 

“Well, what more could you expect from a re-taker? ‘Hey, isn’t she supposed to be a senior?’ ‘Oh, you’re back! The club missed you a lot!’ and yadda, yadda, yadda. But looking on the bright side, our former dean missed me, so I guess it’s okay.” 

 

“Great. We only have to wait for Mom and Dad. They messaged me that they’ll be early tonight so we can hang out together with these two.” My brother said as he patted Hyukjae and Aiden’s shoulders. I went upstairs to rest for a bit.

 

I feel so lazy today. Either it was due to the heaps of assignments gave to us or I still have to adjust with my routine since I quitted my part-time. Tired, I took out my phone and surprised to see Marcus’ message which is finally not from Tinder anymore.

 

“How’s the first day? U doin’ good already? Always follow your timetable.”

 

I smiled, realizing that he’s showing concern about my habit.

 

“Small gossips from juniors but it’s okay since my fellow club mate beg to differ from them. And also the old dean from our school missed me already so it counts as okay. How about yours?”

 

“Good. We’ve been packed by different presentations every week. I feel like I wanted to quit and play games all night.”

 

“Well, always balance your schedules.”

 

“You’re a terrible joker, Rachel.”

 

“That wasn’t a joke… I guess my comeback is weak.”

 

“Huh? You really thought you can end me with that? Haha now I think it’s hilarious.”

 

Pretending that I was shocked from how he replied to my messages, I replied, hoping that I can shut him up. “Does our phone conversation need not to be peaceful? If that’s the thing, then message me in case you want to open up a problem or anything that’s been buzzing off your mind.”

 

“Rachel…you’re pissed.”

 

Defeated, I left my phone and went downstairs. Mom and Dad are not yet home, and Hyukjae’s in the living room watching a series. I sat next to him since the series is interesting to watch. “It seems like Aiden is too busy chatting with Ralph though. I told him already that I’m teaching a dance class.” He said, his attention being fixed at the series.

 

I looked at the garden where Ralph and Aiden are still busy talking to each other. “Never thought that a shy and socially awkward guy like Aiden can talk a lot more than you. But don’t worry, you’re still that talking machine.” Then I pinched his sides, causing him to whimper. “Thanks for being supportive, clumsyhead.”

 

“I am not clumsy anymore! Hey, that was before!” I defended but it’s already too late for Hyukjae to not react. “Hah! I hope nothing goes wrong with you and that guy you’re dating now!” His voice louden as he try to get away from me since I’m about to kick him on his sides. Realizing that the living room is almost as close to the garden, I gestured at him to tone down his voice and he was already on the floor laughing, with a pillow covered on his head.

 

Please, let my brother not hear anything of what Hyukjae said! I’m not yet ready to be investigated! 

 

I approached Hyukjae and drag him upstairs to my room. I locked the door, and made him sit on the floor. “Why did you said that out loud? Aren’t you aware that they don’t even know about this yet?” 

 

Hyukjae shifted his expression real quick. “I swear, that was unintentional. Sorry Rach.” His voice was barely audible and he’s staring on the floor. I threw my arms up, confused on how to fix the problem. “Look, I’m not angry. Okay? Although there’s a part of it wherein you two need to be blamed, but I think this would be too weird once they figured this out.” 

 

We both let out an exasperated sigh and later on Hyukjae spoke. “Can you tell me something about that guy Rach?”

 

“Sure. So… the name is Marcus and he’s older than me for… 2 or 3 years? Yeah but he’s good. He took Music which is already his second degree. Additional to that, he was a Math lecturer for a year.” I said and by looking at Hyukjae, I can’t help but laugh at his reaction. “You don’t say that…”

 

“A talented guy. Mmm-hmm.” 

 

“Does he look like a nerd?”

 

Hyukjae will never change, and that’s what I like about him. “I was actually waiting for you to ask me that.”

 

He smiled. “So he is?”

 

“Kind of, but in general, he’s… handsome.” And after that, he’s judging me and flashed his ‘I know what you’re implying at!’ smile. 

 

“Nice one, Rachel.” He did that clicking sound in his mouth. Silence followed and suddenly he poked me. “And wait… let me tell you something. Aiden and I were shocked after you dared to do this, to be honest.” He said.

 

I went to my bed and lie down. I can’t believe that I have already reached that stage wherein you’re sharing this bizarre thing that happened to you within your bestfriends.

 

Hyukjae sat on my chair and surprisingly my phone rings. Getting my phone from my table, I was shocked to see Marcus calling me.

 

“Is that him?” Hyukjae asked, curious. Great. 

 

“Yes.” Marcus didn’t drop yet the call so the only thing I can do is to accept it. “Hey. What made you call me?”

 

“I want to say sorry for being annoying.”

 

“You are always apologetic, Marcus.” I looked at Hyukjae which is now sitting on my chair.

 

“No, it’s not that. I think I went too far and I know that you’re totally done. I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s okay…it’s okay…uhh, um goodbye!” and I end the call.

 

Hyukjae, being confused, stood up and pointed my phone. “What… was that?”

 

I scratched my head and laughed, “Complicating.”

 

He was about to say something but then someone was knocking. I opened the door to see Aiden going straight ahead to my bed. 

 

“Did you guys talked about something? You two looked like you saw a ghost.” He said while staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Kind of,” Hyukjae and I both replied.

 

“Can you share it to me?” then he got up and sat on my bean bag near the window. “Please?”

 

Hyukjae elbowed me to speak up and since it’s Aiden, the sentimental one who easily gets mad when we don’t share secrets with him, without any second thoughts, I opened up about Marcus.

 

“It’s about the guy I met from the mess you made.” I blatantly said and Aiden sighed from humiliation and begged me for forgiveness. “I’m sorry again, Rachel.”

 

“Why is everyone so apologetic today?” my bedroom was dead silent for a while. I started arranging my things on my study table and spoke. “Anyway, his name is Marcus, and is on the process to become a musical artist. He’s a dual degree student actually. He’s nice…but sassy. That’s all.”

 

“Woah. What does he look like?”

 

And so, I was dead-ass glaring at him. Hyukjae was hysterically laughing and I know that he’s also done at him. I took a deep breath, and continued talking. “He’s… nerdy but… how do I say this… um yeah, he’s handsome. He’s cute.”

 

“Handsome is different from cute wah!” Hyukjae interrupted.

 

“Shut up.” And I added back, “Additional from that, I actually protested from this ‘dating’ and apologized that I can’t do it but they told me that he’s… shucks, how can I say this?” and made them puzzled.

 

“What?”

 

“Were they helping him to find a girlfriend?”

 

“I don’t—hey, can you please stop talking nonsense?”

 

Hyukjae was totally done from Aiden’s nonstop babbling at me. He hit his shoulder and Aiden whimpered. “Sorry!”

 

“They said he’s a frustrated guy. We already discussed about this and we agreed that after a week, it’s finally over.”

 

The two became silent. “How are you going to help him? That’s sad.” Hyukjae nodded in agreement, and asked. “Can we have him in our squad instead?” He suggested. 

 

“If you want to then, it’s better. But of course we have to share each other’s problems. Oh wait—“

 

This is a good idea. Hyukjae, you’re the best. I processed about it of how to open this up at Heechul. But Marcus might be uninterested about this. Wow—this is hard to decipher.

 

I keep on walking around my room trying to find for a better way that he could gain his healthy social life back. Not that he’s an anti-social but I feel like he’s been locked inside his room and play games all day and do his usual routine.

 

Finally, my imaginary light bulb functioned.

 

“How about this, I’ll do small talks with Marcus for two days and invite him to join the three of us to hang out this coming Friday in our favorite meeting place?” I suggested, hoping it will work out once the duo agrees.

 

They nodded. “Great.”

 

Luckily, we decided to let him join our squad before Mom and Dad arrives.

 

** 

 

Tonight’s dinner was fun, thanks to Aiden’s weak jokes and Hyukjae’s hilarious unheard stories. Mom and Dad enjoyed their company and it’s so sweet to see them smiling throughout dinner. They drove back to their apartment after few talks outside and I started working on my homework.

 

**

 

I woke up and arranged my things in bag. Since it’s just the first week for this semester, I already wrote on my timetable to finish all the homeworks before going to sleep for this is the best opportunity to save extra sleeping hours. I won’t let that cramming and shit happen again. And oh, I have two people to assess.

 

**

Mom is out for work and so does Dad, Ralph is busy at programming something on his laptop, with breakfast already prepared on the table. First class starts at 9 and I have half an hour left to go to Cornell. 

 

“So…are you planning to eat now? I’ll wait.” I said.

 

My brother’s attention is still on his laptop. “Not yet, you can eat first. I have to finish this.”

 

“Okay.”

 

*

I’m about to go outside but Ralph’s breakfast still hasn’t touched. I bid goodbyes and brought my skateboard to Cornell.

 

Today’s weather is fortunately being cooperative to me and I like it. My walking pace is constant, knowing that I don’t need to rush at reaching my first class on time.

 

I was peacefully walking until I heard a screeching of bicycle’s brake. Overwhelmed, I looked around and much to my surprise, Marcus is already beside me riding on his bicycle. “That was terrifying.” 

 

Marcus smiled. “Our house is far from here but mom’s coffee shop is just few blocks away from your neighborhood and this is the first time I passed by here.” He said as he tried coping up with my slow, constant pace of controlling my skateboard. 

 

“That’s nice. By the way, when’s your first class?”

 

“9. Post-modern music. Yours?”

 

“Same time. Creative Design.”

 

We passed a block which means we’re getting nearer to the university. I checked the time and we have 15 minutes left. Suddenly, my mind started to cloud from the fact that Ralph is still left in the house and he might see me walking with a guy. I sped up my pace, “Oh shit.” leaving Marcus behind.

 

He managed to catch up with my pace. “What happened to you? “

 

“I better reach Cornell without—oh nevermind,” this time I cackled since Gazooble is located at south and Cornell in north and there’s a small speck of possibility that he passes by here. “my brother is heading to Gazooble in south. They’re unaware about this ‘til now.”

 

Marcus just nodded, and I can’t help but laugh so hard, thinking that I am still unable to talk to my parents about this mess that Aiden and Hyukjae made. “Alrighty, Rachel! Let’s make this day great! You still have 4 months to survive this semester!”

 

I don’t even know why I am laughing in the first place. Marcus is looking at me in pity, and kept himself silent throughout our journey to Cornell.

 

*

“So… let’s see each other later?” Marcus asked.

 

“You decide. If our professors are considerate this day then I think I can. Just message me.”

 

He waved goodbye as we parted ways. “Bye, Rachel.”

 

*

Gino and I are currently sitting at a mini library café near Beethoven Hall. I was busy scanning my notes for the next subject then suddenly my course refresher with Jeffrey pops up in my mind. “Gino, what day is it today?” I asked.

 

He opened his phone to check it. “Tuesday. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

 

“Thanks, and yeah. My butt might get sagged from sitting for 3 hours unless our professor loves group activities.” I added, earning a chuckle from him.

 

The lobby outside the library (where the café is located) is quiet since most of classes right now are on-going. Gino was busy shuffling his notebook until he stopped.

 

“Is there a problem?” I asked, since it’s obvious on his expression that he’s looking for something. He nodded in response. “I forgot to write the last part of the discussion. Oh no. Have you copied them, Rachel?”

 

I placed my notebook on his laptop and he smiled. “Thanks girl!”

 

***

 

Just as the first subject for our afternoon class ended, I hurriedly went outside since I’m getting late for my last subject by Architect Kim. Not that she looked intimidating but I don’t want to disappoint myself. A little thing could change everything, right?

 

Gino and I have different classes for our last period so he went to Arts building for his Philosophy class. My walking pace is fast until I bumped into a girl with loads of books. Shit.

 

I panicked but kept my composure as I helped her arrange the books and good thing that there were less people going in to the studio. The girl, which looked younger than me, tried her best to hold her tears. “I am so dead,” she mumbled.

 

“It’s okay. I’m really sorry. It’s my fault. I can help you to take these books to your next class.” I said as I picked out the heavy ones. She looked at me and suddenly she was surprised. 

 

“Hey, are you Gino’s senior? I’m sorry I bumped into you. Don’t worry, I can manage to take these into the library.” She said, making me confused. “All of these belonged to the university’s library?” I asked. She shook her head no. “Some of them—all of the small books here are from the library. You can go now to your next class, I’m pretty sure that you’re in a hurry. Thanks!” 

 

As soon as she gets up, I picked the heavy books and waited for her to fix her posture. “Guess you insisted anyway. Thank you. I’m Karla by the way.”

 

“Rachel. It’s nice meeting you.”

 

*

“How did you become friends with Gino? I mean you’re taking up creative writing.” I asked. The school of arts and literature is the farthest among the four neighboring schools so I took the time to talk to Karla. Unlike Gino, she’s calm and is easy to talk with. 

 

“We’re high school friends. Gino is always helping me in projects that required sketching and all that random stuffs you do in high school and I take care of his essays. We’re close that’s why I got to know a little information about you.” She smiled, even though her petite figure is struggling with the books she’s holding. We’re almost at the library and she stopped on the front porch. “It’s nice to meet you again, Rachel. Too bad Gino’s not here but hopefully we’ll meet each other again! Thanks for helping me.” 

 

I placed the books on the bench provided and thanked her for being considerate minutes ago. “It was my fault. Honestly the impact was kind of worse but I am actually surprised you weren’t mad at all. Have a great day!” 

 

After that, we bid goodbyes to each other. It doesn’t matter that I am late on my last class.

 

*** 

Good things happen when you least expect it.

 

I am 30 minutes late to interior designing class and unexpectedly, Architect Kim only left a note inside the studio to get the papers provided on the desk to use them the next meeting. With that, I immediately went home by walking, since I still have to familiarize the streets.

 

Little by little, you will actually realize the difference about being a worker and a student. If working could be sometimes hard and being at school is difficult to cope, then how difficult could life be when you’re a working student? And lately, I also realized why my mother went full-time stressed when I dropped myself to architecture. My mind is still fresh to recall those times when I was timid and ignorant. 

 

“Hey!”

 

Have you ever feel like that suddenly shocked when your skin was in contact with a small jolt of electricity due to recklessness of using gadgets? Well that’s how I am feeling right now. I turned sideways to see Marcus holding back his laughter. “Sorry!”

 

“We’ve known each other for like… less than a week.” I was dead-ass serious staring at him. His expression shifted quickly as he took out a deep breath.

 

Pissed, I continued walking towards my home’s direction and ignored him. He did it to me twice and I wonder why. A moment later, he managed to catch up with my pace. “Seriously, I pinky-promise that I won’t do this again.” He’s trying to catch up on his breathing and is panting hard. “I apologize on my bad behavior.” He said.

 

I stopped on my tracks, and looked at him. “You don’t need to promise that. I mean we just got friends. And stop apologizing. You even did that last night.” 

 

He’s looking down and nodded. Later, he held my wrist and started walking (again), and much to my surprise, he. is. holding. my. wrists. This guy is something else.

 

“I have to take you to my mother’s coffee shop. Since I’ve been acting like a dickhead recently—“

“Word.”

 

“Sorry. So I’m going to—“

 

“You’re holding my hand.”

 

Is it just me that thinks delayed reflexes are funny or…not? Because what I am seeing right now is a surprised—a meme-worthy reaction of Marcus finding out that he’s ‘absentmindedly’ holding my hand.

 

He let go of my hand, and looked away from embarrassment. We walked past my house, and to avoid the awkward silence, I asked him where his mother’s coffee shop is located.

 

“It’s five houses after. We’re getting nearer there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the redundancy of some words. I'll fix them later :) and thank you for giving support to this AU fic! Didn't expect that I'm getting kudos and comments from you loves. Have a great day. Love.


End file.
